


Тот, кто желает мне добра

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Wipe, Post-Canon, Restored Memory, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, good intentions gone wrong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Азирафаэль должен кое-что рассказать Кроули. И Кроули это определённо не понравится.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Тот, кто желает мне добра

**Author's Note:**

> Полгода назад мне не повезло наткнуться на фик, где Кроули на протяжении веков признавался Азирафаэлю в любви, а тот каждый раз стирал ему память. И мне показалось, что Кроули как-то быстро его простил… Подозреваю, что у меня не зажила старая рана под названием Десятый доктор и Донна Ноубл. Поэтому распишитесь за стеклишко.

_Et Johnny sourit  
A des cirques purs et la Bible entre ses mains  
Mais Kelly panique  
La voix mécanique  
Et les miliciens de soir  
La négative que tu crois  
Alors dis-moi pourquoi  
Je reste ici avec toi  
Mais dis-moi dis-moi dis-moi  
Dis-moi toi _

Indochine, «Le fond de l’air est rouge»

Кроули откинулся на спинку дивана и принял расслабленную позу. Очки он снял, и змеиные глаза сияли золотом. Едва заметная улыбка появилась в уголках губ. Азирафаэль давно не видел его таким счастливым. Разве что тем летом… о котором он всё ещё должен был рассказать Кроули.

«Я не готов, — хотелось закричать ему. — Мне лучше промолчать. Не нарушать покой. Не причинять Кроули боль».

Но воздух вибрировал от предвкушения и потаённой нежности. Азирафаэль не мог наклониться ближе и подарить Кроули поцелуй, пока между ними стояли тайна и ложь.

— Ангел? — встревожился Кроули, когда молчание затянулось.

Азирафаэль поставил на стол бокал, из которого он не сделал ни глотка. Глубоко вдохнул, пережидая спазм в горле.

— Азирафаэль! — снова позвал Кроули.

— Я… Мне нужно… Я, наверное, покажу. Так будет быстрее.

— Ангел, ты меня пугаешь.

Азирафаэль взял его за руки, прикоснулся лбом ко лбу. В шестидесятые Кроули познакомил его с сериалом «Звёздный путь», поэтому сейчас он прошептал, подражая Споку:

— Мой разум к твоему разуму…

Кроули фыркнул, явно оценив отсылку. А затем замер, заворожённо наблюдая за летом тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого года.

Он и Азирафаэль вывалились из клуба после концерта New Order и, отдышавшись немного, отправились в парк, гулять по дорожкам и держаться за руки. Кроули рассказывал про то, как подсыпал участникам группы Happy Mondays чесоточный порошок, Азирафаэль качал головой и смеялся. Они чувствовали себя свободными и неуязвимыми, настолько, что Азирафаэль осмелел и, обняв Кроули за шею, поцеловал его. Это был романтический поцелуй, как в лучших романах, глубокий, изучающий, просто искрящийся любовью. Кроули отстранился, когда ему стало не хватать воздуха (парадокс: ведь он вообще не нуждался в кислороде), и уставился на Азирафаэля, как на восьмое чудо света.

А до ангела внезапно дошло, что он натворил. Если за ними наблюдали… Если ангелы и демоны видели… Кроули говорил, что Ад не присылает гневных посланий. Его могли убить. Или заточить на веки вечные в геенне огненной. Гавриил легко мог отозвать Азирафаэля с Земли за возмутительное поведение, и никто не давал гарантии, что ангел, посланный его заменить, окажется к Кроули милосерден. 

«Этого не было, — решил Азирафаэль. — Мы не занимались ничем предосудительным».

Кроули улыбался, пьяно и счастливо. Азирафаэль притянул его к себе, положил ладони на виски. Кроули и понять ничего не успел. Он обмяк в объятиях Азирафаэля, задышал ровно, неслышно.

Азирафаэль переместил его в номер гостиницы, а сам поспешил покинуть Манчестер, не оставив даже записки. Гавриил не упоминал об этом инциденте даже во время казни, и Азирафаэль был уверен: никто ничего не узнал.

Воспоминание подёрнулось дымкой и растаяло. Кроули не вскочил и не отнял рук. Лишь тихо спросил, шипя больше обычного:

— Сколько раз ты это делал? 

Азирафаэль предпочёл бы ругань и крик.

— Один. 

— И, разумеется, с благими намерениями спасти мне жизнь.

— Да. Я всегда боялся, что ты пострадаешь.

Кроули невесело усмехнулся.

— Поистине, самое страшное существо на свете — это тот, кто искренне желает тебе добра. Почему ты не сказал мне о своих страхах и сомнениях? Мы бы что-нибудь придумали. Я бы что-нибудь придумал.

— Я…

— Теперь, наверное, это не имеет значения.

Кроули встал. Очки словно материализовались из воздуха, спрятали горечь во взгляде.

— Мой… — Азирафаэль запнулся, не закончив такое родное обращение. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?

— Я не знаю, — признался Кроули.

— Мне очень жаль. Правда, — прошептал Азирафаэль.

— Я понимаю. — Кроули зашнуровал ботинки и накинул куртку. — Я думаю, что уеду из Лондона. Не навсегда. Покатаюсь по Берлину, навещу замки в Луаре. Типа того. Время милосердно, Азирафаэль. Он стирает города и притупляет гнев. Спроси меня лет через сто, ладно?

Он не хлопнул дверью, но Азирафаэль всё равно вздрогнул.

***

Три недели спустя у него появилась надежда. Потому что на все сообщения «где ты сейчас?» Кроули отвечал названиями городов. 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
